


there's no stopping me

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Feet, Gen, If you came for logicality i need to warn you, Implied coersion, Its not good, M/M, identity crisis, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: How a lack of soy milk changed Logan's life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	there's no stopping me

Logan Croft lived a normal, mundane life. He went to middle school and excelled, not too much, not too little. He answered most questions, did most of his homework and got above average grades. He made one friend, Remy Beltore, and Remy stuck to his side ever since. He then went on to high school and did the same, answered questions, did his homework and got good grades. He made two more friends, Patton Hart and Emile Picani. In his sophomore year, everyone told him that he loved Patton Hart - he wasn't sure. Feelings had never been his strong suit. They said that opposites attract. That they looked cute together. That they made heart eyes at each other. That they were a match made in heaven. That Patton liked him. 

He asked Patton out for a date. Patton beamed at him and Logan couldn't help but smile back, nervous and giddy. 

They went on many dates after that. Patton held his hand and kissed his cheek and grinned at him. He asked Patton to be his boyfriend and they kissed again and again and again. They went to prom together. They graduated together. They got into the same university. Logan's mom cried and said that this was the happiest she'd ever seen Logan. That this was the truest of love. That they were destined to be together. That they would never drift apart. That Logan loved Patton. 

Patton proposed to him when they were nineteen. Logan said yes because he didn't know what else he could do. 

Remy told him he was being stupid, that nineteen was too young. Patton said that they didn't have to get married then and there, they could wait for as long as Logan wanted. They planned a wedding. A wedding that Patton wanted in this spring, in this autumn, in this winter. A wedding that Logan wanted next spring, next autumn, next winter. After three years of dodging dates and graduating university, he agreed to a wedding in the spring. It wasn't lavish at all, with less than fifty guests and no other parties. The night before, at his bachelor's party, Remy told him that if he wanted out, Remy could whisk him away. Emile had nodded, eyes watery as he bit back what he wanted to say. Logan told them that he loved Patton and he wanted this. Remy nodded and told him that he stood by him, no matter what. 

They got married. Patton beamed at him again and Logan smiled back like always. 

They lived together, Patton had been accepted into culinary school. Logan got a well paying job. They woke up every morning, huddled together in their warm bed, and Patton smiled at him every time and there was nothing else for Logan to do. He saw Remy at the place he worked at and called Emile at 2 PM everyday. Emile had gone onto becoming Dr. Emile Picani and sometimes Logan wondered if that could have been him. He didn't fixate on that a lot. Logan Hart lived a normal, mundane life; following it like clockwork. 

Until one day, he was truly alive.

* 

Logan had been sitting at their local cafe, The Bean, waiting for his usual drink. Iced coffee with soy milk. Patton told him he would love it and he did, drinking it all the time. Patton had just gone away to his parents' house, visiting a sister who was now with child.

"Logan?" The cashier called out and Logan went up to the counter, noticing the lack of a drink there. "I'm so sorry, but we ran out of soy milk."

"That's alright."

"What can I get you instead?"

"Normal iced coffee?"

"Seriously?" His eyes snapped up to meet the cashier's, curious. The cashier blanched, eyes going wide as he sputtered, "Um, I just, sorry, that was out of line -"

"No, no, that's quiet alright. What would you recommend?" 

"Well, that depends on what you've already tried and liked." The cashier looked less mortified now, smirk settling into place.

Logan glanced at the menu, taking in the intricate designs and the colourful writing. He... had only tried one thing. Ice coffee with soy milk. He looked back at the cashier - Virgil, his name tag read - slightly embarrassed. "Uh, I've only ever tried the iced coffee."

"Wow. Y'know there's more to life that iced coffee with soy milk? Why don't you try everything on the menu? One drink a day." 

"Is this just a ploy to get me to spend more money?"

Virgil huffed a laugh, "No. If it was, I would've recommended a custom drink. Those are expensive but people love them."

"I see. Well, I'll go with a matcha latte, then."

"Something to eat? C'mon, live a little!" 

Logan looked at the menu again, a particular item catching his eye. "Crofter's tarts?"

"The jam, Crofters, in a tart."

"I'll have that." And before he could stop himself: "I used to love Crofters."

Virgil handed him his bill. "Yeah? Did you like the Loganberry flavour?"

Logan smiled, despite himself, remembering how crazed he had been. "Oh yes. My name used to be Logan Croft, so." Virgil laughed at that, hand covering his mouth. 

"Damn. Why'd you change your name, then?"

"Oh, I got married." Virgil glanced at him before turning back to make his drink. 

"Huh. You look extremely young for someone who's married, Logan." 

"I just graduated two years ago." Virgil sputtered, turning around. 

"High school?!" The... coffee machine (? Logan had no idea what that was) chimed, jostling Virgil. 

"No, university." Virgil nodded at him, mixing things as Logan looked around. His eyes caught on the rainbow flag hung behind the counters. How did he never see that before? How absent minded had he been, missing things that were right in front of his eyes?

"I graduated a year ago." Virgil mumbled, handing him a tart on a plate. "Um, your drink will take a while." 

"Ah. Thank you."

He wandered back to his usual seat. There were booths towards the other end of the cafe, squeaky clean windows and throw pillows. Why did they always sit in this rickety table, huddled by the door? Why did _he_ always drink iced coffee with soy milk? He doesn't even like soy milk. Logan bit into the tart - _why did he never _eat_ anything from here before?_

Virgil bought out his drink to his table, setting it down with a relieved sigh. "Thanks again, Virgil."

"Yeah, I feel like you would lived a boring, iced coffee life if I hadn't interceded."

He looked at Virgil again, staring into his brown eyes. "Yeah, I would have."

* 

"Damn, babes. I'm so fucking proud of you and this Virgil." Logan raised an eyebrow at Remy. "Aw, hon, you know what I mean! Don't give me that look!"

Logan shook his head, eyeing his lunch. The usual salad. Actually, no. He was going to try something else today. "What should I get?"

Remy stared at him, burrito forgotten in his hand. "What should you get?"

"For lunch. I'm not eating this." Remy grinned at him. 

"Alright, gurl! Wanna go to that dodgy KFC rip off?" 

Logan looked towards where Remy was pointing, squinting. "I don't know where it is, but sure." They got up, Remy's burrito packed in his bag, safe. Turns out, King's Fried Chicken was just across the street, serving the very same KFC food. 

"So, what else have you been thinking about?" Remy asked once they ordered their KFC-but-not-quite food. 

"I just wonder how much of my life I've lived on default. How many times I've been offered things and I just took the first option." 

"Hmmm. Who cares about what you did! Forget about all that, just focus on what you're gonna do now." Logan knew that. Of course he knew that. But hearing Remy say that just cemented it in his head, solidified the idea that he needed to change things up. "Okay, you have supportive parents backing you up, if need, you have supportive friends. You have the brains and the body. What's something you'd wanna change?"

"My job." Logan was surprised at how fast he answered that. It was true, sure, but he didn't _know_ how much he hated his job. 

"Right. Obviously, you won't quit, cause this isn't a movie and you're smart. Look around. See what else you could do and give that a shot. What would you rather be doing?"

"I would have wanted to be a chemical engineer. I'd need to get my masters degree for that."

"Hmm. Okay, table that for now, let's think of things you could change now." Their food arrived, looking... just like fast food. Logan liked it. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but he liked it, nonetheless. 

"I have no idea, Rem, not a singular idea." 

"That's okay, I have enough for the two of us." Logan grinned at Remy, feeling... full. Not so empty. Not hollow. Not 'okay', he was better than 'okay'.

* 

**6.27 PM**

**You have one new voicemail!**

_'Hiya Lo! It's Pat, I'm sorry you missed me before, I was sleeping. The bed is so, so comfortable, you know? So, anyways, I read your text and gee, it sounds like you're having a rough time, huh? Just for the record, I don't think you just pick whichever option you get offered first. It just sounds like you're having a crisis, but don't worry, everything will be back to normal in no time at all! I'll be there with you in just another few weeks, okay? We'll get you back, I promise. It's just... jeez, I mean, we're twenty four, you really shouldn't be having a mid-life crisis now! Hah, anyways, um, call me later! Love you!'_

**10.04 AM**

**You have one new voicemail!**

_'Hiya Lo! It's me, Patton. Um, I just can't believe you wanna go to Derkley. I mean, it's just so far away! You'd have to live on campus and I'd be all alone whenever I came here. And I dunno how we'd pay rent for our place. All your savings would go to your studies and I don't have that many savings. I just... it all seems too... messy. I dunno what's bringing all this on, I saw Remy's instagram story and you went to a bar? I just, I dunno, I mean you told me you went out with Remy, but I don't - it's just a bar doesn't seem like you. Lo, I'm sorry I'm not there for you right now. I just... I dunno. Love you, and um, call me.'_

**5.42**

**You have one new voicemail!**

_'Hey Logan, it's Patton. Call me when you can.'_

**You have four missed calls!**

**5.45**

**You have two new voicemails!**

_'Logan, please, pick up, I'm sorry. Call me.'_

_'Lo... I'm sorry, okay? I know you really wanna do this but I just... can it wait till I come back, I feel like I should have a say in this, too. Just, for god's sake, call me back.'_

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
